Infamous
by transluciiiid
Summary: When a mysterious boy accidentally spills soda on Kim, will romance blossom? Or will she flip him and walk away? This is my old writing, I found this when I was digging around. Changed pin name from organic-vibesx.


**Author's Note:** Changed pin name from organic-vibesx. Found this when I was digging around. Based house off of Franklin's 2nd house in GTA V. Graffiti, clothes, and references (i.e. piercings) on the profile.

* * *

><p>"Kim, you're one talented son of a gun." Kim Crawford mumbled to herself as she lowered her arm. Her hands tightened around the spray can, the aluminum cage filled with a red liquid. She had just finished her first graffiti art ever, and she was confident she could do another. She bent down, grabbed the white and black cans, and stuffed them into her backpack. It was about 4:30, and the sun was setting. Time to get home.<p>

A mom walked by with her two children, looked at the graffiti, back at Kim, and shook her head. Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. She took a step back, and glanced over her work. It was just a bear and a skull. Sure, the bear was picking his teeth with a bone, but that's not important.

Kim ventured on home, loving the cold feeling of this seaside town. She tugged on her lip ring nervously. She hated walking home alone, especially at night. But, she was a black belt in karate, so she was pretty sure she could protect herself.

_Don't panic, Kim. Don't panic_. she thought to herself. She began taking deep breaths, nearing her house. A twig snapped nearby, and Kim took off in a dead sprint towards her door. _It was probably just a bunny_. She took out her keys and opened the door to her house.

It was pitch black and empty, just like every night Kim got home. She flipped on the lights, and walked down the two steps into her house. She tossed her backpack by her dining table, and ventured into her kitchen. She grabbed a bag of M&M's, and moved to her lounge. She jumped onto the couch, and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>6 PM rolled around, and Kim decided to start her light-load of homework. She finished it quickly, and headed downstairs to her room. She tore off her clothes, and changed into her bathing suit. She opened the patio door by her bed, and stepped outside to her pool.<p>

She climbed into her hot tub, and let the hot water and pulsating jets calm her nerves. After about 20 minutes, she climbed out, and ran towards her door. She turned on her bathtub by the patio glass, and waited for the water to heat. She climbed in, and began to wash herself.

Her front door opened, signaling her parents were home.

"Kim?" her father Kale's voice traveled down to her room.

"In here!" she called back, sliding the razor across her leg, getting rid of the stubble that appeared throughout the day. Her mother Chanel appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"How was school?"

"Good," Kim did a check-over of her leg before moving to the other one.

"What did you do after school? Karate?"

"Library," Kim lied, moving the razor along her calf.

"Alright. Did you have dinner?"

"Do M&M's count?" Her mother laughed.

"What do you want?"

"McDonalds," Kim admitted. "I can pick it up when I finish."

"Alright. I'm dead beat tired anyway. Allyson has been on my behind for the past two months." Chanel replied, referring to her boss. Kim chuckled, and Chanel left her daughter to finish.

* * *

><p>Kim jogged up the stairs, dressed in an old ripped T-Shirt, sweatpants, and Vans, and she tied her hair in a messy bun.<p>

"I'm going now! The usual?"

"Yeah!" her parents voice's came from the lounge. She exited her house, and climbed into her mom's car. Normally she would take her motorcycle, but she felt like the cold weather plus rippling wind wouldn't go together. She began the drive to McDonalds, humming along to whatever song came on.

She pulled up in front of the building, got out of her car, and headed in. She waited in line, behind a white family and their annoying children.

"Lookie, Mommy!" the daughter tugged on her mother's arm, pointing at Kim. "That lady has earrings in her lipsies and nosie!"

"Sweetie, stop it," the mother turned to Kim and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kim replied. The mother turned away and whispered to her husband.

"Helena, that's rude!" the father hissed.

"Harvey, she's scaring Destiny and Clive!" the now named Helena replied. "And me! You know I hate any other piercings than ears!" Kim chuckled.

"I can take the piercings out. The holes won't close up," Kim told the couple. Helena smiled.

"Thank -"

"No no, it's fine." Harvey said, smiling. Helena hit her husband's arm, scowling.

After the couple ordered, Kim walked up to the counter, smiling at the girl behind it.

"Hi, my name is Elicia, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I get three double quarter pounders with cheese to go?" Elicia gave Kim a look. "I'm bringing them home for my family."

"Good cause I was thinking, how can you eat all that yet be skinnier than me?" Kim let out a light chuckle.

"Oh, and can I get a Coke?"

"Yep."

Kim finished paying (**A/N: **Sorry I don't eat McDonalds so idk prices) headed over to the drink station. She filled up the cup and turned to wait, when she hit someone, the person's drink spilling all over her shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" the person exclaimed. Kim set down her drink on the counter, and pulled her sticky shirt away from her stomach.

"It's fine, I ran into you." she said, laughing. The person stood up, and Kim almost fell over in shock.

The boy was beautiful, with shaggy brown hair and eyes to match, along with a mole on his cheek. He laughed, and handed Kim some napkins. She was sure his smile could stop wars. Kim began to dab her shirt.

"Sorry, again. I wasn't looking where I was going." he said. She blushed hard, and began to rub her shirt harder.

"It's fine, really. This shirt's old anyway." The boy laughed again.

"You can spill your drink on me if you so desire," he held out his arms in a T shape. "Go ahead." Kim was too busy staring at his muscular arms to understand what he said.

"No, really it's fine." Kim insisted.

"Like your piercings, by the way. They fit you." Kim blushed and tugged on her lip ring.

"Thanks. My mother was hesitant at first, said she didn't want me to look like a hooligan."

"She actually said hooligan?"

"Actually said it." The boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I gotta go, but if you ever see me around, feel free to kick me in the -"

"I got it," Kim interrupted before laughing. The boy smiled before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kim called, closing the door behind her. Her mother exited the lounge, her silk robe gracefully flowing behind her.<p>

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Umm, some guy accidentally bumped into me."

"Kim, I really hope you didn't kill him," Chanel joked.

"I didn't, Mom!" Kim rolled her eyes. "He was too cute anyway."

"Cute?" her father asked from the couch. Kim laughed and began to walk towards the stairs.

"So cute! No, he was hot!" Kim walked down the stairs. "Like fire! Like hell! He was as cute as penguins and hot as hell!" She heard her parents laugh as she walked into her room. She changed into her pyjamas and called her best friend, Graciela Álvarez.

"Gracie! Guess what?"

"_Cancer got cured?_"

"No! I saw the hottest guy at McDonalds! He spilled his drink on me, and I swear to God his smile could stop wars."

"_What's his name?_"

"I didn't get it."

"_Kimmy, you can't just meet a hot guy and not get his number or name._"

"Whatever, Grace. Look, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"_Night._"

* * *

><p>Kim snapped her nose and lip piercings back in, her makeup all finished. She was proud of her appearance today. She scrunched her hair one last time before slipping her beanie on. She grabbed her backpack before running upstairs. She saw pancakes on her dining table, and squealed.<p>

Kim cut a huge chunk of pancake and stuffed it into her mouth. Her phone beeped, and she checked her phone.

_From: Amazing Grace_

_Heard there's a new guy at school today! Maybe it's the guy from McDonalds!_

Kim chuckled and quickly responded.

_To: Amazing Grace_

_I highly doubt it. He looked like 20 something. I'll see you in a bit._

Kim crawled onto her motorcycle, and stuffed her beanie into her backpack, replacing it with her helmet. She kicked the kickstart lever and took off, speeding down the hill, towards her school. _What if it is the guy? _Kim thought as she slowed down to stop at the stoplight. _What if he was my age? This is a small town, and I have never seen him before._

* * *

><p>Kim slid into her seat in homeroom, only a few minutes of class left. She watched the morning announcements, when her teacher suddenly turned them off.<p>

"Class, today we have a new student joining us! Mister Jack Brewer!" Kim's jaw dropped.

It was soda guy.

The now named Jack waved at everyone, and the other girls in her class giggled. His eyes landed on her, and he smirked. He walked over to where she sat in the back, and sat next to her.

"Hey Soda Girl." Jack said, smiling at her.

"I'm Kim." she replied, tugging on her lip ring.

"Kim. I like that name." Jack turned his attention to the morning announcements.

_As you all know, here at Seaford we have something called Seaford Idol, and we'd like to announce the winner. And the winner is…. Graciela __Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Álvarez! _

Kim cheered loudly, clapping for her best friend.

"Holy crap." Jack muttered. Kim looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Graciela is my cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I haven't changed it at all, except for the grammar. I hope y'all enjoyed. IDK if I'll continue this. Review n' stuff. Bye!

_~ ffxmiliar_


End file.
